Dark Beings
by WritingMadnesz
Summary: a story about a naive girl changed into a dark Immortal full of  vengeance and regret a young boy with the face of an old enemy. how will mikan  cope knowing the truth,deceit, and a whole knew perspective. MN,HR and  everyone else:P
1. Chapter 1

okay my first fan fic dont be to cruel..no wait tough love gotta love it?

chapter 1-Past

It happened again, the dreams about him so clear, so provocative...Tempting.

Why was I still thinking of him it's been decades, centuries. Yet I still can't get out of his sinister grip. Was I always going to be that naïve little girl...NO I wasn't going to follow that path again; I was no longer that girl! Or was I?

I keep on remembering his kind warm voice then it twisting into that cold manner the gentleness leaving every trace of his still hypnotic voice as each day past. When will I escape my own fear, my own mind?

16 and stupid, that was me, though I would never have thought that till now. It was before World War 2 I lived luxuriously with mama, papa, and my dearest older brother. Every girl in the little town Roseburg in England was jealous of me. My mother was Japanese and my father a rich English man visiting Japan they fell in love and moved to his mansion happily. My older brother Ruka conceived then me, little baby Mikan loved by all. Beautiful and cheerful with her long brunette hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Free of blemishes and filled with rosy cheeks and a full cherry lips. Every girl is full of envy and every man out there wished to court her.

There's a point in each little girls mind where they wish to live in a huge house, a beautiful romance, and happily ever after. And Yukihara Mikan was that little girl; she was determined to fall in love like her parents. And growing into a young woman she was extra determined. Having the figure to die for, the beauty, and status she was going to find her suitor on her birthday. In addition to it so happened to be her 16th birthday perfect age to get married at she told herself idealistically. Papa was the mayor and always threw grand parties and since I was now 16 I had requested him to make it grander! Today was the day and I was set.

My brother was teasing me all day long telling me not to rush but how couldn't I, in this present day I was going to be courted no matter what. Every thing was set and I looked perfect naturally men lined up to seduce me but I found each and every one of them dull. I decided to take a midnight stroll dejected that I hadn't found the man of my dreams until I saw him. He was painfully beautiful and flawless. His charm and wit captivated me and I was madly in love with him or was I? I might have been just stuck on the idea of falling in love or finding a suitor.

Alexander Rosevetta captured me then broke me.

"Mikan what a beautiful name like the orange, very delicious just as you are…Divine" he whispered in my ear, the warmth of his breathe on my neck almost made my knees crumple beneath me. Days passed and I longed for Alexander. I started to call him Xander and made sure to always be with him whenever he visited. I spent nearly 2 months with him and he asked to marry me. I agreed and my family was just as excited with the proposal as I was. They adored Xander, he had a charm no one else could possibly posses or deny. Him and my brother were the best of friends which filled me with joy, no one could gain Ruka's trust that fast. My life was perfect and we were married with a huge wedding that would never be topped.

It was wonderful until I had disobeyed Alexander and he struck my face. "You are to obey my orders and just act like the weak toy you are. If you think you are to defy me willing you are just as stupid and inexperienced as you appears" he laughed callously, humiliating me. I sought out my brother and asked him to help me and he told me not to worry I was relieved but then I realized he wasn't finish. He told me that Alexander was probably just having an off day. That baffled me, an off day he couldn't be serious my brother would never say this he'd tell me not to worry and that he'd deal with that scum bang and KILL him for hitting me. But I shrugged it off maybe he was right? Wrong everyday was an off day and if my brother wasn't going to come to my aid I was going to take matters into my own hands. I told Alexander I was leaving him and he laughed "you were such a good toy, the only one that showed courage towards me so I'll give you your freedom" he clutched my arm roughly and whispered "but with a price". The pain was excruciating his teeth descended deep into my neck, I could fell the room spinning what was he doing to me?

I awoke to see my parent's house burning down. Their screams still haunt me to this day. I couldn't get up to help them I was limp, paralyzed in someone's arms. "Finally awake Mikan, great show right" he laughed like a mad men throwing his head back. "ALEXANDER" I screamed enraged "my dear Mikan you didn't think your freedom would be for free, remember they're always is a price for EVERYTHING" he whispered sickly. I no longer felt the need to wrap my arms around him lovingly when he spoke I rather bind my hands around his neck and murder him! "You've probably understand now that I'm a vampire and Vampire's tend to get bored now a days you were a plaything to pass the time with but now it's a game" he whispered laying me down in what looked like a coffin. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I hissed angry he only smiled tenderly. "Yes find me, think only of me" he said "I swear I'll slit that venoms tongue of your!" I threatened angry "aww Mikan I never knew this side of you…I love it le the games begin mon chere" he said closing the coffin and setting me into the ground burying me alive. "I do hope you survive" he said faintly but I could hear him clearly. That day I swore to exact my revenge.

200 years later Hotaru found me, an eternity secluded in darkness changed me. I was no longer going to be that foolish. I'm immortal now and full of hatred…..


	2. Chapter 2

Wow chapter 2 I'm making progress

Chapter 2- present

Mikan POV

"Bad dream" Hotaru asked calmly but I could feel the concern. "I'm fine what's our next mission?" I asked not in the mood to have "girl talk". "We have a new contract to protect some family, ID's are done so are passports, legal documents, and preparations." She said handing me them. "I'll fill you in one the way" she said getting up "where to now?" I asked she smirked this wasn't a good thing "Japan" she whispered.

Hotaru and I are in a society she created to protect people mortals and supernaturals. After my wake after 200 years I've just started getting used to this world. I've been out into this new world for nearly a century and it still is changing around me. I've also just found that there are not only vampires but other supernatural beings. Hotaru as well as a man named Persona created this society way before I was born to help out mankind. We are called the "Black Iris" and Hotaru and I are the top agents out there.

My brother used to court Hotaru back when I was still mortal but they had broken up drastically when I married Alexander. She left and I had never heard of her until now. I still don't even know why they had broken up nor did I care the past was the past. That's how we both viewed things. She will always be my best friend that saved me.

Both my companions came to greet me a beautiful black panther named Kiara and an icy blue and white wolf named Falcore. They were my treasured friends who have been with me for a long time. Immortal animals are common but hard to find. They found me not to long ago as well as some other friends.

"Come Mikan everything is set we must go now" Hotaru whispered throwing me my bag, I sighed. Another day another mission….

We set off to Tokyo; Hotaru has brought us to a building she bought for escape. She told me to choose a room and get myself ready for tomorrow we will meet our contractor at a school. Alice Academy, a highly prestigious school filled with gifted mortals. What supernatural could tolerate those petty humans? I sure as hell couldn't and was going to be stuck with them.

Rule number one as a leech never get close to humans there prey not friends. They die quick and are clingy. I had rules and I liked order when coming up to humans and I didn't intend to screw it up.

Kiara purred at my side sensing my misery, she was always the type to comfort those close to her. I sighed a caressed her fur, it was soft and silky relaxing me. "Come let's choose a room" I said to my friends. We chose one with the biggest view and washroom; I liked my privacy so I'd install a lock tomorrow. Grabbing my biggest black bag I unloaded my weapons and choose the most appropriate ones for tomorrow. "Mikan" Hotaru whispered knocking on my door I told her to come in. "Persona has told us not to get comfortable we will be staying at the school dorms" she explained a little annoyed, I didn't mind much the closer we were to our contractors the better. I nodded and repacked my things. "We'll be going tomorrow" I said pulling out my gun and setting it in my drawer. I changed into my black shorts and white tank top then went to brush my teeth. Then took a look at myself in the mirror. How much have I changed I still looked like myself. My hair may have gotten longer and had more of a bounce but it was still brunet, my eyes still held that warm hazel but right now they looked bitter and mature. Like they've seen things no one can comprehend. I was still blemish free and my cheeks were rosier. I had all the same features other than my lips have grown red not pink like they have been stained by blood. Marked by blood, like my whole existence.

I remember as soon as I was freed I survived on rage for years slaughtering the innocent angry by how they were living peacefully. Jealous of the fact that it wasn't me anymore. My life then was full of lust and death I couldn't stop, told myself it was therapeutic. That it was those foolish men's fault to be mesmerized by my beauty, like hormonal brutes. I was to forever be obsessed by my past and know it was my fault. So I might as well become the villain I am.

I soon was found by Falcore a cub stuck in a hunters trap, I saw myself in him. Trapped with no one to help him escape, but I could rescue him right? Could I be the one to help him and comfort this poor lost creature? So I freed him and he soon started to follow me like a lost pup. I found it distasteful at first but soon felt wanted. Like a mother I could never be, this could be what I was looking for. Then Kiara found us one day I was in Africa she just looked at me and we had an instant connection. Her and Falcore became friends and tolerated each other just to be with me. I felt appreciated and knew I couldn't keep living like this. So I found Hotaru she could help me atone for my sins and help me one day seek out my retribution I had forgotten about. We learned together, trained each other, and soon worked together for that same retribution.

I refrained from remembering any more of my past. It was upsetting and I no longer wanted to feel just sleep. I walked towards my bed and lay next to Kiara and Falcore who were curled up next to me. No more dreams I told myself and slept a restful dark sleep. No dreams, no worries just rest.

"Mikan" Hotaru yelled trying to wake me up I got up crankily, it was 4 in the morning what did that wench want. I mentally yelled at her. "Come on we have to get to school" she said calmly. I got up and changed into a black and white checkered collared shirt and dark denim shinnies and white vans. I didn't bother with a tank top it was too much and I wouldn't be able to hide a knife on my ribs so I just left a few unbuttoned. There was a 2 guns on my back near my rear and small thin knifes on my ankles I was set. Grabbing my bags I motioned for Kiara and Falcore to follow closely. I set my hair in a high ponytail and walked to Hotaru, she stood there grimly. "What's wrong "I asked she was holding her new invention an iPod which was actually a recorder. "Personas coming with a repulsive mortal and few guards, we are to tell them the truth of our Alice's" she said not wanting to speak of herself. Alice's, I was told by persona that my parents had Alice's and I had inherited both of theirs. Nullification Alice, I can block any Alice out there and SCE, steal, copy, erase pretty rare Alice's and deadly. Alice's are gifts, mortals who have them are able to do certain things like Hotaru she has the invention Alice and Persona the Death Alice.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon" I reassured her patting both Kiara and Falcore, so they'd make sure to be on their best behaviors. We waited for our guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Alice Academy

We waited in silence Hotaru on her laptop and me fiddling with my gun. "ARGHH how long is that stupid Goth freak going to take" I yelled frustrated. "Well I'm sorry for being late my dear Mikan, have I worried you?" Persona said coming out from no where I glared at him. Did I seriously not sense him have I gotten rusty? "You reek of mortal, where have you been" I asked confused, Persona doesn't usually like being around humans what was he up to? "He's a teacher at Alice academy" Hotaru said uninterestedly. I laughed "a teacher you of all things Persona this is just sad" I said in non belief, I wonder what kind of teacher he was math, science this is hilarious? Different scenarios appeared in my mind he must be an ass. "Im glad you've found this so humorous Mikan, because I'm your sensei (teacher)"he said making me hiss. Dammit my teacher he'll run me dry.

There was a knock on the door "that must be him" Hotaru growled, I went to go open the door. I could smell a deep nauseating stench of perfume "was it a woman?" I asked myself. I open the door to see a blond man; he was wearing an opened pirate shirt and purple skinnies, and a ton of jewelry. What the hell was up with this mortal?

"You my beautiful dear must be Sakura Mikan, what a beauty" he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "And my darling Hotaru-chan it's a pleasure to see you again" he said spinning elegantly towards her, she pulled out her latest device the bakka gun and shot him. He dodged beautifully shocking me and the men dressed up a body guards. "Now Narumi isn't it time to introduce yourself" Persona asked calmly, I realized then I was gawking at the weird homosexual man. "Why yes I am Narumi, your homeroom teacher so call me Naru-nyan, Naru-sensei, or better yet handsome beast" he said winking at us I shuddered."I think I'll just stick to sensei" I said disgustedly, he just pouted idiotically. "I'm Mikan as you know and this is Hotaru, I have the SCE and Nullification Alice while Hotaru has the Invention Alice. These are my companions Kiara and Falcore" I said introducing everyone. "Oh dear Alice Academy doesn't allow pet's" Narumi-sensei said cowering away from my friends. "I don't leave anywhere without Kiara and Falcore and they are not pets" I said unpleasantly. "They are my **companion**" my voice was cold and my glare was icy. "Mikan he hadn't meant to offend you but state the rules" Persona said trying to calm me down. "Yes! I meant no harm we shall see what we can do for your companions" Narumi-sensei said frightened by my cold exterior. I sighed "just grab our stuff and we'll be on our way" Hotaru said closing her laptop, I ruffled Falcore's ears and walked to the limo outside waiting for them to settle in. The drive was silent except for Hotaru typing away and Kiara teasing Narumi-sensei by staring at him, the poor fool looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

We arrived at the school it was magnificent and massive, though it smelt of young teenagers and delicious blood. I could hear them all whispering about the limo wondering who the new students would be. I sighed, teenagers tend to be so annoying and draft. "Welcome to Alice Academy" Narumi-sensei said hoping to see us gape and squeal like normal teenage girls. Hotaru didn't bother to look up from her screen and I was already bored. "Just tell us where are rooms are and give us our class schedule" Hotaru said irritated by the voices outside. Vampires have enhanced hearing so we could hear everything it was useful but aggravating.

We got out and he gave us our keys and room numbers. I was in the special star suite and Hotaru was in the third floor room. She was angry I was a level higher and room bigger than hers. Once we settled in both Hotaru and Persona came to my room to inform me of our mission. "Humph your room is bigger than mine more extravagant" Hotaru said walking in "Kiara and Falcore seem to like it I don't mind it as much" I said truthfully. "You are to watch over Hyuuga Aoi, your contractor is Nogi Ruka and also must protect a Hyuuga Natsume her brother. Nogi Ruka will inform you of your duties and that's all" with that Persona left. I looked towards Hotaru she seemed to be deep in thought "what's on your mind Hotaru?" I asked genially concerned this wasn't like her. She was usually so calm and stoic. "Mikan just promise me to act professional and no matter what don't attack our clients" she said seriously. What was with her? I was always professional, is there something strange about our clients? I just nodded and agreed. "Good lets go to class" she said dismissing any moment of oddity. First block homeroom, second block free block, third block gym, fourth block English literature, and then fifth block art. Lunch was in between third and fourth. I was happy to not have any serious classes. Also in this school there are ability classes I'm in the dangerous class with Persona, fuck. He was so going to take revenge on me in that class and also tease me, damn him to the pits of hell.

Homeroom was with Narumi, weird ass teacher. Me and Hotaru met up with him and went to class for introductions. As soon as we entered the class everyone stared at us with envy. I was happy that this school didn't make students wear uniforms or I would not be able to conceal any weapons. I felt my head trying to prod at there was a mind reader in this class. I focused on the semi-handsome boy who had a ridiculous grin. He had messy sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes which stared at me with pure curiosity. I glared to him and said "don't bother" in my mind he gasped. No one has been able to understand my mentality and I wasn't about to let this idiot read my most inner private thoughts. "Class these two lovely ladies are Sak-"he was rudely interrupted by someone opening the door. "Gomenna (sorry) Narumi-sensei, were a little late" a cheerful voice yelled. She had short black hair and burgundy eyes; she looked like how I did when I was mortal, childish and cheerful with a weird scent nothing I've smelt before. "Ehh who's this" she asked staring at both me and Hotaru. "Aoi that's not polite, do introduce yourself first-"a familiar voice whispered I looked up to see someone I thought was dead.

"Mikan" he whispered, Ruka, my older brother wasn't he dead? Why was he here alive no not alive but immortal. His eyes turned to Hotaru and I saw regret and yearning. He hadn't changed at all unlike me; he still had father's bluish-gray eyes and blonde hair though his was richer. "What are you two standing here for" a male mortal asked I didn't recognize his voice but his face was so familiar it pained me. "Alexander" I growled, Hotaru grabbed my hand before I could murder this beast. "Mikan think he is not Alexander" she whispered softly so that no mortal could hear. She was right it wasn't Alexander, while Alexander was a silvery blonde and has deep navy colored eyes. This boy was mortal, dark haired and had vibrant crimson eyes. My favorite color…But none of that stopped the deep urge to kill him, excruciatingly. Ruka sensed this "Mikan no he isn't who you think" he whispered kindly. "No you aren't who I thought you were. Still running around like mere puppy towards your master's doppelganger? What Alexander abandons you and you chose to befriend this mere little boy" I said angry. "Oi little girl I don't know who your calling a little boy but you should really stop insulting me before you even know who I am or what I'm capable off" he said threateningly. "Insolent child! You are 100 years to early to be threatening me, the one who should be afraid not I but you" I said infuriated. He glared at me but my glare had more supremacy. "Natsume stop please this it isn't right and Mikan this isn't how I wanted our reunion to be like" he said looking at Hotaru for help. "What did you expect Nogi for her to leap into your arms and welcome you back after all these years. Time has change and people change as well, you of all people should understand that" she said disgustingly, he blushed madly. "Ruka-oniichan, Natsume-oniichan you are causing up a seen" Aoi said smiling timidly at me I shrugged her off coldly. This girl disturbed me. "We'll continue this later okay Mikan-chan" Ruka asked kindly. "Humph don't use my name so intimately as if were old friends" I said looking away, I could feel the crimson eyed boy glare at me. "Well then since you're all so acquainted Ruka can partner up with Hotaru-chan and Mikan is with Natsume-chan. You know my rules free period." Narumi said skipping off. Natsume and I kept glaring at each other and Hotaru tried to get me away from him as did Ruka with Natsume. This was going to be one hell of a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Wahahahaa so much trouble

Chapter-4 the truth unraveled

Natsume POV

The class surrounded my desk where the little girl sat next to me; horny teenage boys flocked around Sakura-san asking her intimate questions. Instead of answering them she just gave them that cold glare that could match my own. "Mikan-sama wont you date me" all the boys fought over the fact of who got to date her and she just chuckled callously. "You foolish schoolboys believe that you hold the stamina and control to manage a woman like me?" she looked like an evil temptress. They would be idiots to actually want trouble like her. "Aww Mikan-sama" they chanted stupidly as if she was there queen. "Tch, Oi little girl don't act so high and mighty" I said annoyed, the look she gave me would of given any normal man shivers but I was Hyuuga Natsume, a Hyuuga cowers to no one. "Who are you anyways?" she asked nonchalantly. This bitch didn't even remember my name, ME Hyuuga Natsume! I was outraged and humiliated.

"You Dare Speak to Natsume-kun like that. How dare you, you lowlife commoner!" a voice shrieked. "And who are you" Sakura asked slightly irritated "I am Koizume Luna, Natsume-kuns girlfriend also Natsume and Ruka's fan club president!" she winked at me making me feel sick to my stomach. "Fan club president?" she glanced at me and I saw sympathy. "You poor fool" she said pissing me off slightly. "Don't you dare speak to Natsume-kun you ugly bitch!" she screamed out clinging to me, I tried to brush her off but this girl wasn't letting up. The little girl looked angry "Are you really telling me what I can or can't do?" she asked dangerously low. "Yes I am you're not even pretty I don't understand why everyone is going on about you. I'm gorgeous and you're a poor nobody" Koizume kept boasting about herself while that little girl's expression was unreadable. "Really now I truly don't understand what you see in the mirror but all I can see is some self conscious whore whose face is caked up by a thick layer of makeup" the whole class was stunned but she wasn't even close to being finished. " And let me give you some advice sweetheart, your mommy and daddy who tell you your beautiful were lying to you because what I see is probably what they believe to be true" she left like that leaving a shocked Koizume and class. This girl was colder than ice.

Mikan POV

Stupid class, stupid annoying slut, everything was just fucking stupid! I felt someone following me "what do you want?" I hissed angry "that was quite a scene you caused Mikan, and not professional. I get that you're angry but were here for a job and that's it." Hotaru said coldly. "Why did you agree to this mission? Did you know?" I asked feeling betrayed. "I had my suspicious but didn't think of it, and then Persona proved my suspicions to be correct. That's why I told you to be careful of your actions. No matter what are feelings may be we must protect our clients" she said seriously. Is Hotaru just as hurt and confused as I am, does she believe that everything we worked for has now been thrown aside? "I must go now, Mikan remember be professional" I nodded sulking a bit. Nag, nag, nag, nag, naaaag!

"Mikan...chan" a hesitant voice whispered, I turned immediately. "Ruka" I whispered angry, what was he doing here? "Stalking? Is that a new fetish?" I asked sarcastically, "I was worried you left so abruptly, I thought Koizume-san hurt you" he sounded so sincere, it sickened me. "Well she didn't, I'm not like that same little girl who cried to her oniichan every time she got hurt or picked on" he looked me straight in the eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "No Mikan-chan, I know you haven't changed, you're still my little imouto-san (younger sister)" he insisted, the fool obviously can't see what's in front of him. "You don't know anything" I hissed out viciously. "I've killed plenty of innocent mortals; these hands are stained with blood. For years I've lived on lust and blood. Ruka I've changed I'm not that pure little girl. I've become what I was made to be. A heartless predator, I **will** kill anyone in my way" I whispered. This was the truth. This was me. "Mikan" he whispered sadly, was he still in denial?

"How long have you known that I was still alive? How are you even immortal?" I finally asked I wanted answers, the truth. "I-I knew Alexander was Immortal before you met him, I was the one to invite him to your birthday that day." he stood there shamelessly. It was his fault I am what I am! "You were always weak to power, mother always said that curious mind of yours would lead you to death. How true." I snarled disgusted by this beautiful creature I once called older brother. "Yes" he whispered not able to look me in the eyes. "So you traded me for immortality? That explains why you accepted him so fast and why that night you never helped me. You were afraid that if you disobeyed him you wouldn't get your reward, which you wanted so badly. The deal was to give him a pretty toy and you'll get the bone wasn't it!" I screamed. "Oh god Mikan, yes-yes I'm so sorry" he broke down to his knees crying, ashamed. "I looked every day for you, I tired to find you after the house burnt down but he wouldn't tell me where you were. I looked day and night all these years I've thought of nothing of you. And then when I was looking for protection for Aoi-chan I found both your name and Hotaru's name and thought it was too good to be true. But I was so determined to find you Mikan, no matter what I want you in my life again, I will do anything to be able to be called onii-chan by you Mikan" he was so pitiful. "What does this girl have anything to with this? Why are you so concerned by her, she's mortal and mortals die all the time, shouldn't I just end her misery now and let her die?" I didn't like her she was just disturbing. "You can't!" he yelled "and why not, she will die at some point might as well suck her dry now". "SHES OUR SISTER!" he screamed in raged, what was this fool going on about? "Our sister died in mothers womb that night, they all are dead Ruka" I whispered softly, why was I trying to be kind to him? "No Mikan-chan she's our sister, she's half human, half vampire" was that why she smelt so familiar and wrong at the same time. "Ruka what did you do?" I asked slowly "you weren't the only thing Alexander wanted he wanted to test the theory of the vampire life. We got mother drunk off of wine and his blood, they made love and produced Aoi. Mother didn't remember anything and thought it was father's child. We kept feeding her his blood so she'd live" he whispered truly drained. That explained why Ruka started cooking in our house firing all the cooks, he was using mother as a human experiment. "I stole Aoi and been on the run from Alexander, now that its her 16th birthday she will go through a change and all vampire men excluding myself will crave for her, I must protect her like I hadn't protected you" he looked up at me begging for forgiveness, but all I saw was a pitiless man, drained from the truth. That's why she looked like me when I was mortal but "why does she have Hyuuga's features?" I asked angry. "Natsume is Alexander's mortal brothers great, great, and so on's grandson. That's why she looks a bit like him" he explained. "Tch Alexander's offspring, if she wasn't mothers daughter I would have killed her the instant I heard of this" I whispered, deep in thought. Maybe I'll finally meet Alexander, I could use them. "Fine I will protect that bastard child, but only to get Alexander" I said firmly, with disgust. "What will you do with Alexander" Ruka asked confused. "Are you protecting him?" I hissed he shook his head. "No Mikan I'm just scared for you' he whispered, my eyes softened for a minute thinking ridiculously that my onii-chan was back then I was instantly brought back to reality. "None of my plans concern you" I whispered leaving him in the dust. I was done with this. "I won't give up Mikan! I said I will do anything to get you back and I plan to, you will always by my precious imouto-san that I love" he barked after me. There would be no point, not after I'm dead. I will get my retribution; I WILL kill Alexander...along with myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- what's wrong with me?

Natsume POV

Sister and brother? What the hell?

I had finally gotten that irritating girl, Koizume, away from me. The way she claims that she loves me, annoys me. She didn't really love me, but my looks that is how all these girls are. Tsk, fuck the fan girls and fuck there shallow love. I was tired of being lied to, those vile wenches, misleading me into fake love.

I found Ruka and that little girl talking. Why was he calling her his sister? Wasn't it just only Aoi? Though he had told me about his other sister who he lost, saying that if he could rewind time he would have protected her properly. This girl did not look like she needed protecting but the people around her.

They were arguing about something, about how she's changed. Ruka keeps insisting that she's still pure still innocent and then she tells him of what she's done. Killed? Lived life full of lust? What she was created to be? Why are vampires so melodramatic?

Then her question caught me of guard "So you traded me for immortality" it wasn't that I couldn't believe Ruka of all people could do that, I couldn't. Or that I had no idea what's going on, but it was the hurt and sadness she desperately tried to hide. She was breaking down her walls and showing him her vulnerability. As if she wanted him to understand what she has done and how she can't go back to how she wishes she was still. It was heartbreaking, wait why was I feeling anything about this girl I just met. A girl who irritates me!

_Maybe it's because she's just like you, wrapped in the darkness's essence. Trying to escape but no where to be freed to. _

No where nothing alike, nobody has seen or felt what I have. I tried to argue and ignore my inner thoughts but I couldn't help but understand she was like me. She too has been used and dirtied… Like me she no longer has a place to return too.

When I finally decided to listen again they were talking about Aoi. The truth to her current state.

When I had first met Aoi I was 7 and she was 6. I couldn't comprehend how we looked alike, she wasn't mama's daughter and she seemed weird not entirely human. Ruka was my age but he too was weird, he didn't feel right. My parents told me that they were distant relatives and were going to live with us. I thought it was fine as long as they didn't bug me or else I'd burn them. Soon we started getting along, I saw Aoi as my little sister and Ruka as a best friend even a brother. So I finally asked him what he was, that I didn't want to be lie to. He smiled to me sadly and told me the truth. That Aoi was my great, great, and so on Aunt and that they were immortal, and Aoi was half human, half vampire. He met an Alice-user like me that could make a person grow older or younger, he gave Ruka that Alice and that's how he's survived though Aoi thinks she's human, until Ruka chooses to let her memories be given back. So that she could live normally and happily. I thought that was okay but strange and grew to enjoy there company even more. Until he told me that there were people out to kill Aoi. She was half-immortal making other vampire men want her due to her pheromones. Because of that she will also be a vampire queen, overpowering the current king Alexander, my great and so on grandfather and the one whose caused a lot of trouble towards them and a lot of other unhappy people. Ruka also told me not to worry because he hired two people to protect her and us. Does that mean Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru were the two people sent to help us?

Fuck this was all so complicated, I guess I'll just go to my Sakura tree and take a nap. I walked there and I saw someone standing there. It was that little girl, what was she doing at MY Sakura tree? I was about to go tell her to scram when she started to dance. It was ballet, and she looked so content and beautiful. I was entranced by her skill and how her hair swung around her as if the wind was playing with it.

Mikan POV

As I walked I found myself staring at a Sakura tree, it looked like my old Sakura tree at my old home. I used to play music and dance around it, in the rain, daytime, even night. It was my most relaxing places to be me. Alexander would get angry at me, because I danced without my shoes making my feet dirty or how I would let my hair loose to dance. He found it ill mannered and not lady like, he liked me to be crystal cleaned and dressed extravagantly. Also that my hair was done up in a bun, I guess he liked how tender my neck was, that sick bastard. To hell with him! He no longer has control over me, I can dance freely. I undid my long golden-brown hair; it flew past my shoulder to my rear, finally being let loose. I took of my shoes and getting into basic position. I moved a little rusty after all these years of not practicing, but my vampire instincts kicked in making me as equally graceful as before. I twirled and jumped, I had never felt so alive, so me. Then I felt crimson eyes on me. Hyuuga Natsume?

Natsume POV

She stopped and stared at me with confusions. I didn't want her to stop though, I wanted to keep watching her dance, she had looked so happy and vibrant, now she looked at me with such cold eyes going to put her hair back in a ponytail, then stopped for some reason. Whatever reason it was I didn't care because I liked it better down.

"I didn't think you could dance, I thought you were just a clumsy little girl" I sneered, even if I thought of her differently I wasn't going to admit it.

"Should I really care what you think of me Hyuuga" she said just as mockingly. This girl was infuriating.

"No I guess not" I said lamely. Damn I was an idiot.

"Oh the great Hyuuga couldn't think of a come back, what getting soft?" she teased, I smirked.

"What are you doing here anyways" she finally asked getting down to the point.

"That's my tree you were dancing around" she blushed furiously, it still felt weird that the dead could blush. Though she was a little cute…

"Well then I'll leave" she said about to retreat, but I caught her arm.

"You can come back here anytime if you want" I whispered. She stared at me puzzled.

"Why?" she asked catching me off guard, why had I said that?

"Maybe because you finally looked happy under my tree" I whispered, not able to stop it. Her eyes softened a bit, those hazel orbs bewitched me.

"A-Arigato (thank you)" she whispered surprising me even more.

"No problem you showed me something pretty amazing which was a beautiful dance, by the way your hair looks better down" I said stupidly, I turned my face away blushing a little. She didn't see it but I saw hers, making me smirk.

"I should probably go" she whispered.

"Yeah see you around Polka Dots" I said climbing my tree, leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

"HYUUGA NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" she screamed stomping away blushing.

This girl was one of a kind. I've never talked to someone that much other than Ruka and Aoi. And this girl actually made me smile and blush. This was going to be a different year…one I wouldn't want to forget.

Mikan POV

That stupid pervert! How dare he take a peek at my underwear!

I was so mortified and furious I wasn't paying attention to in front of me. "Ittai (ouch)" I voice whispered, it was Hyuuga Aoi. Why was I running into all the faces I didn't feel like meeting? I helped her up and apologized. "It's no problem, I should have been paying attention" she said smiling, for being half a vampire she wasn't really all that graceful. "I'm Hyuuga Aoi" she said extending her hand out "Sakura Mikan" I said shaking her hand. She smiled at me excitedly, was this girl an idiot? "You don't know the school much do you? How about I show you around and we can eat lunch together!" she insisted, ignoring my attempts to refuse. I finally gave up and went along with her; she pulled me around the huge building taking me everywhere. She is naïve, stupid, persistent, but overall really cute. Ruka was right I wouldn't be able to kill her because I felt the need to protect her.

"Ruka-onii-chan said that you were going to help protect me and Natsume-onii-chan from something a vampire like you guys" she asked.

"Yeah I'm here under the contract your brother signed" I answered truthfully.

"How do you know onii-chan? He never tells me anything." She whispered sadly. I felt a little bad about what I had said about her earlier.

"We had a few run ins while we were mortal, then we found that we no longer could stay friends because I was betrayed by the person he was trying to protect. He knew and didn't tell me anything, costing my humanity to be stolen. I didn't know he was still alive until today. Also Ruka had courted my friend Hotaru but I don't know why they broke up while we were mortal."

"You see the man who betrayed me changed me and killed my whole family before my eyes. I loved him, no I thought I was in love with him, but I was really just obsessed by the fact that I could finally live my fantasy of being married and having a beautiful husband. I was dense and inexperienced. Costing me everything. He put me in a coffin and let me grow mad in darkness for 2 centuries, Hotaru found me and I've lived my life in order to kill the very man who broke me." I whispered distastefully. I looked over to see Aoi crying, I didn't know what to do so I just patted her head.

"That's so sad, did onii-chan know that you were in a coffin?" she asked wiping her nose and eyes.

"No your oniichan never knew where I was, he said he's been trying to find me" I reassured her. She smiled tenderly; she really loved her onii-chan like I had in the past.

The bell rang and Aoi jumped up "IT'S LUNCH TIME" she said excitedly, I smiled softly at her she was to cute. She started dragging me to the classroom to grab her lunch.

"Mi-chan don't you have a lunch?" she asked quizzically.

"No I don't and Mi-chan?" I asked confused, she blushed.

"Well I thought I'd call you that since it was cute and I thought you'd call me Aoi" she looked up at me hopefully.

"Let's go eat Aoi-chan" I whispered happily, I felt like an older sister.

We walked to the Sakura tree, I should have known this is where she ate, her brothers favorite place. Thinking of Hyuuga made me a little flustered and irritated.

"Oh back so soon Polka?" he asked jumping down from his tree elegantly.

"Uresei (shut up) I came following Aoi and stop calling me that" I hissed.

"Hmph not my fault you showed them to me, though I have to say polka-dots are kind of immature for a vampire" he teased, I was about to kick him in the shin when Aoi butted in.

"Onii-chan! Stop teasing Mi-chan or she won't eat with us" she yelled angry, Hyuuga's eyes softened and he ruffled he hair.

"Hai, hai (yes, yes) princess Aoi, now where's my lunch squirt" he asked smiling at her. His smile wasn't like Alexander's at all, but sweet and warm.

"Jeez onii-chan calling me a princess then a squirt, your such a kid" she said handing him his lunch while sighing, making both of us chuckle. She was calling **him** immature?

"Oh Mikan your joining us" Ruka said smiling, I glared at him, then noticed Hotaru walking towards us.

"Sakura Mikan, I've been searching everywhere for you" she said darkly, I shivered. Hotaru was mad and that was never a good thing.

"Sorry Hotaru" I whispered meekly, she sighed then her eyes turned towards Ruka who was gazing at her, longingly. He was still in love with her and I knew deep down Hotaru felt the same.

"What are you looking at you miserable excuse of a vampire" she hissed. He blushed and looked away hurt evident in his eyes.

"Mi-chan told me that onii-chan used to court Hotaru-san" Aoi said biting into her sandwich nonchalantly. I felt Hotaru glare at me and heard Hyuuga choke on his drink.

"Seriously! Ruka and this ice queen!" a blonde boy asked, it was the mind reader and few other people.

"How much did you hear?" Hotaru asked darkly, the boy shrank back.

"J-Just what Aoi said that's it honestly!" he stammered in fear of her wrath.

"Oh everyone's here okay introduce yourselves" Aoi said happily.

"I'm Koko!" the sandy boy hair said with a goofy smile. Something told me this was his usual look.

"Oh yeah and I'm a mind reader" he said still grinning.

"I'm Anna and this is Nonoka" two petite girls stood next to each other. One had cherry curly hair the other had long straight black hair. "I have the cooking Alice Nonoka has the chemistry Alice" she said cheerfully.

"I'm Yuu, I create illusions" a shy blonde haired boy whispered hiding behind his glasses.

"I am Sumire and this is my brother Mochu" a girl with green permed hair said confidently, she had a tanned bald boy next to her introduced as her brother. He was a poltergeist and she shifted into a cat-wolf, a shifter that doesn't know how to fully use her power. They probably didn't know they were supernatural's.

"I'm Sakura Mikan and I have the nullification Alice and Element Alice" I said nodding there way.

"Imai Hotaru, invention Alice" she said coldly, taking a seat next me. Everyone gathered around and we all started talking. With the exception of me, Hotaru, and Hyuuga. It was peaceful and calming, then the bell rang 4th block. Everyone scurried off except for us 5.

"Well meet in Mikan's room and discuss everything" Hotaru said surprising.

"What my room? Why?" I asked confused.

"Obviously because my room is full of weapons and inventions, I don't need them touching my stuff. And I will not go to his room or any filthy mortals room" she snarled angry. Why was she so angry? Was it because of Ruka?

"Hotaru I-""Don't question me Mikan" she said seriously, cutting me off. Then left me with them confused and hurt.

"What happened between you two?" I asked Ruka who looked the most guilty here.

Wahh finally done comment pls


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Confrontation

"What happened between you two" I repeated harshly, what he had done to Hotaru she was never like this unless PISSED OFF.

"Nothing we just talked" he said looking away.

"Onii-chan it's not good to lie, they're helping us so we must do whatever we can do for Hotaru-san and Mi-chan. So tell the truth" Ruka looked even guiltier once his little sister scolded him.

"Like I said we just talked" he insisted blushing.

"You talked about the past didn't you?" I accused him; I was right by the pitiful look he gave me.

"Y-yeah I brought up some old memories we shared and she started to soften up" I gave him a look saying **tell-me-every-detail-before-I-cut-your-balls-off **look. "You remember the ones Mikan, the ones were we would go have picnics, Hotaru would blackmail me, our first kiss" his eyes looked livelier "our first date, the time were we made lov-"he started blushing.

"Stuff like that, the memories we shared together but one memory she brought up made her angry" he said sadly.

"What was it Ruka" I wanted to know everything and make Hotaru happy again.

"The night she told me she was a vampire and I rejected her offer shunning her from our lives" he whispered heartbreakingly. Happiness plan was out of the frying pan and there was no plan B.

"Is that why you two broke up and Hotaru never came back?" I whispered understanding why he had done it. Ruka was a religious man but when Alexander came he provoked Ruka's curiosity, both of ours.

It was silent, no one knew what to say to ease the mood, what could we say "Hey man it's okay for turning your one true love away as if she was a revolting monster with repulsive diseases that will suck you whole ruining your life, come on let's go party it up and find you a rebound girl" hell no could we say that.

The bell rang and everyone went on with there normal routines. Avoiding fan boys and girls, cutting or going to class. It was third block gym; I changed into gray sweat pants and a white tank top. As soon as I changed I scanned the field for Hotaru, naturally she was skipping. I sighed and walked towards my class, Aoi jumped on my back playfully.

"Nee, nee Mi-chan lets be partners when it comes to group activities" she asked actively which was kind of cute. My gloomy mood was disdained for a moment, and then all hell came loose when I heard my name being barked.

"Dear Mikan you can fantasize about me later right now were in class or if you prefer we can have afterschool tutoring classes" Persona whispered in my ear, humiliating me in front of the whole class. Girls whimpered in jealousy and guys looked to afraid to be jealous.

"Fuck you Persona" I hissed enraged, how he dare speak to me like that!

"Tsk, Tsk Mikan-chan its Persona-_sensei_" he said smiling seductively at me, feeling childish I stuck my finger down my throat pretending to gag. Everyone looked shocked with the way we fought and knew each other.

"Mi-chan how do you know Persona-sensei?" Aoi asked me adorably tilting her head.

"Me, him, and Hotaru are uh like childhood friends" I said "though he's like one of those annoying pests of a childhood friend that won't leave you alone" I said smirking at him.

"I'm hurt Mikan, to think that's how you've seen me after all these years, after I practically brought you up" he asked innocently. That bastard!

"You would torment and tease me all those years how is that raising me!" I yelled recalling all those hideous memories. I shivered and felt disgusted.

"And because of that you are now the woman today" he said smirking evilly the girls found it irresistible and alluring I found it giving me goose bumps from disgust and repugnance.

"Anyways let's start with warm up, 9 laps" he yelled the class groaned but this was nothing.

"This sucks 9 laps! He's crazy" Aoi whimpered, I chuckled and patted her head, starting off leaving her with that pink and blue haired girls.

Vampires still got tired like mortals, blushed like a normal human, and panted and sweated like one. It all depended on how much blood a vampire consumed. The more blood the more powerful and stamina a vampire held. Even in my mortal years I had immense endurance and with Persona's training 9 laps was a breeze.

I ran calmly by myself, it was like dancing to me I was relaxed and me. Though someone was running beside me dragging me from my thoughts. I looked next to me it was Hyuuga Natsume.

"Hey polka" he smirked at me, why was he so insistent in calling me by my underwear. He was being immature not my underwear pattern! Laced trimming red and black decorative, it was sexy not childish.

Heat rose to my cheeks "hentai (pervert)" I whispered, cheeks blushing making me angry that I was not in control.

Natsume POV

Okay so her underwear wasn't babyish at all, it was actually really sexy and a huge turn on, the way they fit around her perk as- whoa getting out of that thought. Calm down you are Hyuuga Natsume the lady killer. Anyways….

"Hentai" she whispered adding a delectable pout.

This girl was hellah confusing. First she's evil seductress to tell you the truth scared the crap out of me. Then she turns to graceful goddess to an infuriating but cute little girl that is fun to tease.

"Natsume-KOI!" an irritable screech screamed, I swear it sounded like to cars crashing into each other. It was Koizuma Luna, why does she seem to appear at the wrong times, no wait scratch that why does she even appear?

She was sweaty and disgusting, breathing rapidly so she couldn't talk properly and was desperately trying to catch up to me and the little girl. "WOW Natsume-koi-you-are-good-runner-why-bitch-here" she tried to say, both me and the little girl looked at each other not understanding a word she had said. So we chose to finish our last lap quickly and ignore her. Everyone was only on there 4th lap while we sat around lazily. Ruka was on his last but looked tired. He told me vampires got there strength and everything you read in books from blood except for twilight that book was fucked up. There are no shiny twinkling vampires that feed on animal blood and call it "vegan".

"As expected from you two, I did train both of you after all" persona gloated, both me and the little girl glared at him which was a bit weird.

"Stupid cunt fucker" she whispered quietly making me chuckle, I was NOT anticipating that!

She smiled small smile barley recognizable but there, if I was any other boy I would be blushing fiercely, but I'm Hyuuga Natsume. Hyuuga's and I repeat Hyuuga's do not blush.

"So tell me how you and Persona know each other?" I asked a little tempted by the mystery between the two.

"Were old friends Persona and Hotaru are the two main bosses of the Black Iris society made to help both supernaturals and normal mortals. They both coaxed me out of the monster I became" I remember what she had told Ruka:

"_You don't know anything" she hissed out viciously. "I've killed plenty of innocent mortals; these hands are stained with blood. For years I've lived on lust and blood. Ruka I've changed I'm not that pure little girl. I've become what I was made to be. A heartless predator, I **will** kill anyone in my way" she whispered. _

"They and the help of a few others also my two companions tried to seek the humanity they believed I still had. I trained and trained and became a huntress and bodyguard for the weak. Hotaru and even Persona became close family to me with the same purpose" she said hardening at the end.

"Purpose?" I asked confused.

"To kill Alexander Rosevetta" she said simply as if it was common knowledge.

"Am I really like that bastard" I whispered confused with how everyone found us so hauntingly alike.

"Just the looks scarcely though, he had silverfish blond hair and deep navy colored eyes. He was a playboy full of sinful charm and was more extravagant. You are just raven haired and possess ruby eyes as well as egotistical, exasperating, yet kind" she said sighing cutely making me smirk. She was growing more and more trusting of me by the second it was nice.

"So what did you mean by Persona tormenting and teasing you?" I asked intrigued and a little annoyed by another guy teasing her other than me.

"That bastard would take blood bags and get his brother Reo to run in front of me making me chase after him after starving me off blood. They would throw it around and hold it in the air teasing me. Then leave with it. Also put me through extensive training and embarrass me in front of guests and other people. Acting like annoying brother-like pests." She said grumbled and mad. I laughed it sounded so mean but funny.

"What are you two talking bout?" Ruka asked softly, the little girl turned her head from him childishly making him a little depressed. Since Ruka was my best friend and no matter the faults he created in his past life I wasn't going to let him brood.

"We were just talking about how Persona would torment and bug the little girl leading her to act all childish" I said teasingly. She slugged my arm blushing madly. Ruka smiled at her but she just hissed and stalked of to Aoi who had conveniently just finished her lap. I was laughing hard this girl was so intriguing and fun to mess with.

"Natsume I've never seen you act like this before, Mikan is really good for you. Maybe it was suppose to be you two not Alexander" he whispered the last part. Alexander was the cause of all this, though deep down I have to thank him for if he wasn't even in the picture I wouldn't have been able to meet any of them or been born.

"Okay now that everyone is finished we are going to start dancing as the curriculum and you can all thank Narumi for that" Persona said smirking at the little girl. "Mikan-chan care to demonstrate for everyone?" he asked holding out his hand and on queue the music started. She glared but walked gracefully towards him.

"Mikan may not look like it but she was a dancing prodigy back then before Alexander made her stop" Ruka whispered to me.

"Why would he make her quit?" I asked confused she looked so beautiful and happy when she danced, why stop that?

"He was possessive over her and got angry whenever a man complimented her and you see how stunning she is especially when she's dancing. He loved to show her off but was still controlling" he said a little angry, I could understand the jealousy I wanted to burn all the guys eye-fucking her right now, but why?

They were dancing the waltz and she looked flawless and radiant.

.com/watch?v=OJuArgLl2BY&feature=related

(Link to see a dance)

Then they stopped and bowed everyone cheered and praise her. She would nod and say her thanks then her eyes looked onto my own. Brown met crimson, I felt and instant connection it made my knees go a little weak.

"Natsume-koi lets partner up and we'll show everyone how good we are and show that dumb bitch she's not that good" Luna whined like a slut it annoyed me.

"There's no way you could compare to that little girl, her dancing skill is on a level your idiot mind could never comprehend" I said annoyed no matter how cruel I am to this girl she just won't give up. The little girl smirked at me and I smirked back. Koizume acted as if she couldn't hear me and kept aiming for my arm, I burned her pants making her squeal and run away like a swine.

"You will partner up with your partners and since Hyuuga and Nogi don't partners here at the moment pair up together" he said. Aoi told Polka how amazing she was and skipped off to Ruka. Then there was just the two of us staring at each other.

"So can you even dance I'd rather know now before you end up breaking all my toes" she said smiling a hand on her hip.

"Hmph cocky aren't yah, think you're the only one forced to get to dancing lessons?" I asked arching my eyebrow at her challenge. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder and the other one taking my hand. She was so tiny yet perfect in my arms.

"I don't want any slip downs hands on my back at all times" she said sternly.

"Don't worry polka you just keep your hands to yourself and this will go smoothly.

This time she arched her eyebrow and said "cocky aren't yah"

Let the games begin….


	7. Chapter 7

Woah sorry im late just been busy with useless tests that needed to be studied for and LIFE lol no I just had a bit of writers block. This may be a little short and sweet but don't worry mores to come ;)

chapter 7-Twisted truth? Or just mere horrific thoughts?

We danced perfectly together, matching every stride, every turn, as if we knew what the other was going to do next. We did this without breaking eye contact, staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes..they really are beautiful I could stare at them all day. A mix of caramel and green, they held warmth and so much knowledge about the reality of this cold world. then the music stopped I almost never noticed until everyone clapped for us. Mikan blushed and let go of me, making me smirk. Was I affecting her as much as she affected me?

"Your not all that bad" she whispered kindly before skipping off to change. she's really gotten me falling for my own words. I was getting involved with trouble and I found it leaving me breathless.

Mikan pov

what was I doing, I was getting myself in too deep. spilling secrets...my past to a mortal. A mortal that looked like the man I hated with ever cell in my dead body.

my number one rule NEVER GET CLOSE TO A MORTAL! this was a mission not play time, a young girls life was at stake. but I don't know if I can stop, stop enjoying the comfort of this egotistical, infuriating, beautiful mortal. He was someone I had found I enjoyed having a conversation with. In my 200 years I have never once had that experience not since my mortal years. Sure me and Hotaru would talk but with me and her it was scarce and I had thought I liked that, but I have now come to realize I MISSED normal mundane talk. the kind of talk mortals take for granted. I've also realized I had a lot to talk about, I wanted to be able to talk about my history, share memories, tell him what I had for breakfast..Well if I ate anything other than blood. Why do I always complicate things, I have order, control, RULES! and im breaking them for another pretty face. "Mikan Sakura be careful, before you find yourself in too deep, too deep into the same dark hold you were once locked in...because im not sure we'll be able to find ourself again" I whispered to myself into the mirror. will things always be the same. I groaned and walked outside with Aoi whining about English and how she finds Shakespeare boring.

we entered the classroom and i could feel his firey gaze on me..our eyes met...

natsume pov

I was waiting for her in class, this classroom was so annoying. the boys in this class were pissing me off just as much as the girls. Talking about how hot Mikan was and how they wanted Mikan..Dirty bastards, well I guess I'm just as bad as them Mikan was really beautiful...WAIT! Since when did i call her MIKAN its POLKA..polka...polka..mikan..damn


End file.
